


Collapse

by SpencerKinney81351



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerKinney81351/pseuds/SpencerKinney81351
Summary: Drabble prequel to six months





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> For littlelottie - who likes darkness as much as me!

The call came in with about half an hour left in the shift. It was a warehouse where some squatters had been living. Casey was heading over to help Severide with a victim who had been trapped under part of a ceiling that collapsed. 

Severide had just gotten the victim free when Casey heard a loud roar coming from overhead. The rest of the ceiling had just given way and had buried Severide and the victim.

Casey called a mayday on his radio, and members of truck and squad rushed in to help free them from the rubble.

They got them to med.

 

The victim was doa.

 

They worked on Severide for an hour.

 

In the end it wasn't enough.

 

Kelly Ciaran Severide had lost his life on a call. 

 

And Matt Casey had lost his soulmate.


End file.
